


Study with Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, i wanted moritz to be happy and i wanted him to be friends with wendla so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz is failing Latin so he asks Wendla Bergmann, one of the smartest girls in his class, for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study with Me?

    Moritz was really struggling in school, that was usually normal for him, but he had just realized that this was becoming a serious problem. His teacher had told him what a bad situation he was in, and that he wasn’t putting enough effort into his work. His teacher shouted at him about his grades in front of the whole class and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and disappointment. He had just stopped shaking an hour and a half later, it was lunch and he was frantically brainstorming ways to bring up his grades and prepare for the exams that were rapidly approaching. He felt his anxiety grow as he looked around the lunchroom where he sat alone. Melchior, his only friend who could help him, was sick. The only other friend he had was Ernst and he was pretty much in the same boat as Moritz, only the teacher didn’t hate him.

    His palms became sweaty and he began to feel helpless, everything suddenly began to feel real. He could actually fail and get kicked out of school. He felt his heart begin to speed up. He needed help, and not just from Melchior. It was hard to focus around his best friend ever since certain.. feelings.. started showing up.

    He began to think of people who could help him that were in his class. The first person who came to mind was Hanschen Rilow, though he was just as smart as Melchior, he was pretty intimidating, not to mention that he and Ernst had been studying together. The next was Thea, she was Hanschen`s sister and she was probably just as smart as him, but Moritz didn’t know her at all. She seemed to be nice, but he decided against it because he knew pretty much nothing about her. He thought about Martha Bessel, she was smart and quiet, and was always friendly to Moritz, but she always seemed a little nervous around him. Then he saw Wendla walk past him to sit at her lunch table, and it became obvious that he had to ask her.

    Wendla was in all advanced classes and she was the top student in her Latin class. She had the class before Moritz and the teacher liked her, everyone liked her. She was friendly towards everyone she met, every time Moritz talked to her she smiled and listened and didn’t treat him like an inconvenience. Moritz would hang out with her and Ilse and Melchior when they were all younger, so the idea of spending time alone with her didn’t completely scare him.

    He took a deep breath before standing up to go find her. She was sitting at a table not too far from him next to her girlfriend Ilse Neumann. He walked up to them trying to remove the look of nervousness from his face. Wendla looked at him by the time he was half way to the table, she smiled as he stopped in front of her.

    “Hi Wendla,” He said putting his sweaty hands behind his back.

    “Hi Moritz!” She said.

    Ilse joined the conversation, “What`s up Moritz?”

    “Nothing much, um I was just wondering- well, I was hoping that maybe you, uh, Wendla would help me study for Latin.” He felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as he looked at the floor. “You see I`m failing and well, you`re just so smart that I thought that you might be able to help me.”

    Wendla looked at him the whole time with a friendly look on her face, “Of course you don’t have to! I`m sure I could figure something out if you didn’t want to. I would one hundred percent understand if you couldn’t!” Moritz knew that it was a lie, and that he wouldn’t be able to figure something else out if Wendla wouldn’t, but he didn’t want to make her feel obligated. She didn’t say anything. “Oh, uh, I`m sorry. I know this is all very sudden and we haven’t really talked recently. I, uh, I`m gonna go now… th-” Ilse stopped him.

    “Breathe Moritz.” She reminded him. He did as he was told.

    “I`d be happy to help you, Moritz!” Wendla said, and Moritz felt the stress drain out of his body, his anxiety lessened, and it was easier for him to breathe.

    “Sit down with us!” Ilse insisted and he did so.

    Moritz felt so relieved, they made plans to study together that afternoon at Wendla`s house and Ilse decided to tag along even though she didn’t take Latin. After school he visited Melchior just to make sure he was feeling better, and then he went to meet Wendla. When he arrived the two girls were already sitting in the grass in the front yard sitting a little farther away from each other than they were at lunch, probably because Frau Bergmann was home.

    “Hey Moritz,” Ilse said as she saw him, he waved back. “Ready to get some studying done?”

    He nodded, and sat on the grass next to Wendla. “Where should we start?” Wendla asked as Moritz set his books down on the grass.

    “Could we start from the beginning? If you don’t mind.” He asked nervously. Since he met them at lunch, he realized how weird it was for him to be getting help from Wendla. Well, it wasn’t weird for Wendla to be helping him, she would probably do the same for anyone because she loved being helpful, but it was weird for him to reach out to anyone.

    “Of course! That’s always a good place to start.” She grabbed her own notebook and opened it to the first page and Moritz did the same with his own notebook. His was sloppy and all over the place, the words frequently overlapped each other and ran through the margins. Wendla`s notes were beautiful, they were literally art. Her handwriting was neat, small, and easy to read. The important words were highlighted, and the ink didn’t even bleed through to the other side. It had to be some sort of sorcery.

    Moritz stared muttering a “How?” that he didn’t mean to say aloud and Wendla giggled. “I know right! I’ve asked her who she sold her soul to but she won’t tell me.” Ilse said.

    “It’s from a lot of practicing!” Wendla told them both.

    “Yeah, and promising your first born child to a witch.” Ilse continued. Wendla just sighed playfully.

    “Ok let`s go over what you already know!” She pointed to the first subject in her notes. He translated it slowly and carefully, afraid of making mistakes. Even when he studied with Melchior he feared getting anything wrong. Melchior was always patient with him, but Moritz was always afraid that he thought he was dumb. He didn’t, Moritz knew and Melchior assured him frequently, but he couldn’t help it. “That`s right.”

    They studied for three hours and made it through their notes, and Moritz thought that he was understanding the language a little better, but he still wasn’t sure about a few things. They decided to meet again the next day, and he was feeling a little relieved.

    Wendla was so understanding and patient, she didn’t even know him that well, but she truly wanted to. He couldn’t help wanting to be friends with her. After studying, Ilse said that she had to go home and Wendla and Moritz walked her half way, even though Moritz thought it was so they could get far away from Frau Bergmann to be affectionate. Wendla held Ilse`s hand and kissed her cheek. They said their goodbyes.

    Wendla offered to walk Moritz half way to his house too, and so they did. “Thank you so much for today.” He said sheepishly now that it was just the two of them. He was usually shy around beautiful people, he didn’t understand how he managed to become such good friends with Melchior, or even talk to Wendla to begin with.

    “I`m happy to help!” Wendla smiled, “I`m also happy that I got to see you again, Moritz. I`m not sure why we drifted apart after primary school. It was nice speaking with you again.”

    “It`s been nice hanging out with you and Ilse too.” Moritz said.

    “Will you sit with us at lunch again tomorrow? Melchior can too if he wants.” Wendla asked as they walked together.

    Moritz felt happy, no one usually wanted to hang out with him except for Melchior. “Of course!” He said showing his excitement. “I mean yes, absolutely.”

    Wendla grinned, “Well I will see you tomorrow!” She waved, and Moritz waved back still walking to his house.

     “See you tomorrow!” He repeated feeling butterflies in his stomach from Wendla saying that she actually like spending time with him. It was so refreshing knowing that people actually cared for him. In all honesty it surprised him. He thought about the next day excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love moritz and wendla and they don't get put together often so I wrote this,


End file.
